Queen
by Ivy the Rainy Boi
Summary: A humanized version of Dawn's life, a character by Dawnfeather of StormClan. Based on the Rogue forum, by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan.


**This story contains characters from a forum called Rogue, by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan. The forum is currently number 12 in the Warriors forums, by the way ;) This story is about humanized characters from the RP. But I would like you to understand that you don't have to be in the forum to understand what's going on.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **WARNING:**

 **This story contains violence, blood, murder, suicide, the mention of rape, the mention of mating, and other themes that may not be sutible for young children.**

 **This is NOT a lemon.**

* * *

 **Dawn Pearce** \- Beautiful, average-sized black girl with jet black hair, styled in lots of braids. Every braid has one dyed silver streak, which stands out against the very dark colored hair. She has brilliant green eyes that just radiate kindness. She wears a white T-shirt with splotches of pink, orange, red, yellow, and blue, looking somewhat like a sunset. She also wears sky-blue shorts along with a matching pair of sky-blue flats. {Dawnfeather of StormClan}

 **Caribou Moore** \- Small, pale white boy with a wiry frame. He has wavy light brown hair that compliments his sea-blue eyes. He has freckles all over his face, hands and back. He wears a white polo shirt with two thin white stripes on the sleeves and the bottom, along with dark blue shorts and dark blue and bright green sneakers.

 **Flame Sparks** \- Muscular, tan boy with light ginger hair that fades into darker ginger hair near the bottom. His hands and feet are a little less tan than the rest of his body. He has amber-tinted brown eyes that seem to glow in a very eery way in the dark. He wears an orange jersey with the number 16 on it, as well as light blue jeans. He also wears orange and white sneakers along with a white and orange baseball hat.

* * *

 _Dawn: 8 years old_

 _Caribou: 9 years old_

 _Flame: 11 years old_

Dawn Pearce was sitting on a dark blue bean bag in the living room, waiting. She fiddled with a loose strand of jet black hair, which had fallen out of it's braid when she was playing with her older sister, Snow, who was two years older than the eight-year-old. She glanced up at the clock, which read, '2:25 pm'. _Any minute now..._ she inwardly sighed. She had become bored. But she was trying her best to be patient, a skill which her mother had told her was a good one.

A few minutes later, there was a knocking on the door. She jumped out of her seat and made a mad dash to the front door, wanting to reach it before anyone else did. She arrived at the door and grabbed the handle. She furiously started trying to turn the handle, before realizing it was locked. She unlocked the door before calmly opening.

A small, pale boy stood at her doorstep. He had wavy, light brown hair, sea-blue eyes, and freckles all across his face. He wore a big smile on his face.

"Caribou!" Dawn exclaimed happily, giving him a sudden hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Caribou smiled. "But we saw each other two days ago." he commented.

"Two days is too long!" Dawn grinned, released him from her grip. She stepped aside. "Come on in!"

Caribou took a few steps inside, gently closing the door behind him. He glanced at Dawn's shirt for a moment. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks!" Dawn beamed, looking down at her clothing. Her shirt was tie-dye, naturally white, but there were pink, red, orange, yellow, and blue splotches all over. "I made it myself."

"How'd you do it?" the small, wiry boy asked.

"I got a white shirt, and a covered it with dye." Dawn exclaimed, grinning.

"Cool!" Caribou stared at it.

Dawn smiled, and looked back at Caribou. "So... What do you wanna do now?"

"Play outside?" Caribou suggested. He liked playing games that involved being active more than games that you had to sit around to play.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Dawn nodded, grinning. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the door he had just entered a few moments ago. She loosened her grip but continued to hold his hand.

"What do you want to play?" Caribou asked.

"Tag?" Dawn suggested.

"Okay." Caribou smiled. "I'll be 'it'!"

"Okay!" Dawn giggled and ran off.

"I'm gonna get you!" the pale boy giggled, racing after his best friend.

They chased after each other for a while. Dawn glanced behind her, as she continued to run, seeing how far behind her he was.

 _Wham!_

Dawn collided into something. An orange something. She staggered back a bit.

A tall boy who looked just a bit older than her stared coldly down at her. "Watch it!" he growled.

Dawn met his brown gaze for a moment, then averted her eyes. His eyes were scary... Especially the amber tint.

The boy continued to glare at her. "Are you going to _apologize_?" he asked snappily.

"Yes... No... I mean..." Dawn stumbled over her words and backed up a bit more. "S-s-sorry!" She ran back into the yard.

The boy grumbled and walked away.

Caribou ran over to his best friend and touched her on the shoulder. "Tag!" he grinned.

"N-not right now," Dawn breathed, looking at her sky-blue flats.

Caribou blinked. "What happened?"

"I literally ran into a big, scary man," Dawn explained, glancing at the place he used to be.

"Wow." Caribou frowned. "Are you okay?"

Dawn nodded. "I didn't get hurt."

Caribou wrapped an arm around her. "How about we head back inside?"

"Yes please."


End file.
